


The birthday plan by Momo

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mina best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: it's Mina's birthday and Momo is ready.
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo & Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana & Myoui Mina
Kudos: 52





	The birthday plan by Momo

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Mina day.
> 
> Inspired by Momo's insta post and the misamo date at the arcade and restaurant. 
> 
> Enjoy, and don't forget, Mina best girl.

it’s mina’s birthday today and momo is ready. 

she’s been planning this for a long time now, having thought of this ever since last year, she couldn't spent as much time with mina as she would of liked, too busy with promotions. 

And then mina’s hiatus came and well, it’s not a secret that momo didn’t take it too well. 

it was difficult to go from seeing mina everyday, to not. 

Momo stills remember the first morning, after Mina had left for Japan, to get better and to be her family, waking up, rubbing her eyes and seeing,,no one. There was no one on mina’s chair, where she would usually seat and nurse her coffee with her hair all messed up from sleep and trying to keep up with Nayeon’s chatty mouth, who would always have way too much energy in the mornings for anyone to keep up. 

That day though, it was only Nayeon, just quietly preparing her breakfast. 

That was probably the most awkward breakfast the nin-  _ eight _ of them ever had. Mina’s absence way to present. 

( if momo cried that day while getting ready well that was for her to and the bathroom mirror to know)

but Mina was back, and better than ever. and today was her day. And momo was more than ready to make Mina’s birthday the best. 

Everyone knew that Momo wasn’t the best at organizing herself, but for Mina she will try. Which is why she found herself in the living room of their dorm at three am, a week before Mina’s birthday, paper and a pen in front of her. 

She was so concentrated she didn't even hear Sana wake up and get a glass of water and approach her from behind, confused frown on her face. 

“momoring what are you doing” 

“Ah!!!” yelled momo at sana’s sudden voice, scrambling to try to stop sana’s hand from reaching and picking what she had been working on. 

  
  
  
  


“ohhh momoring this is so cute” squealed Sana. Momo snatched the paper out of her hand, blush very much apparent on her face. Said paper, containing a drawing of Momo and mina as penguin. 

It was the cover of the plan, ok. 

“shut up. You scared me.” grumbled the japanese 

“sorry ~ ~” 

“What are you even doing awake, it’s three am” said Momo, while trying to flat put the drawing, since it got wrinkled for trying to snatch it out of sana’s hands early

Sana hold up her glass of water “ i was thirsty” 

“hm” 

“ i wanna help”

“What” Momo finally looked up from the drawing, noticing Sana had picked a chair and sat next to her. The bubbly japanese pointed to the drawing and “ i want to help you” 

momo stared at her for awhile, she wanted to do this for mina but she could use some help. “Ok, but i'm not drawing you into the plan” huffed momo. 

“whaaa but i wanna be in the drawing too”

“No” 

“momoriiiing” sana shaked her and momo tried to push her away. Sana pushing her back. 

After ten minutes of pushing each other, ending with sana falling on her ass and Jihyo coming out of her room yelling at them to shut the fuck up sana and momo went back to work. By six am the best birthday plan was made. And still no sana on the drawing, momo was feeling triumphant. 

***

The morning of the 24th while everyone was sleeping, trying to get as much rest as possible on their day off, sana and momo got to work. 

They knew Mina was bound to leave later that day to do a vlive in the agency so they had only a few hours to spend with Mina. 

Sana pulled out all the balloons and decorations they had bought while Momo headed to the kitchen to prepare a typical japanese breakfast for Mina along with her coffee. They were halfway through their preparations when mina stepped out of her room, newly blonde hair all messed up from sleep and a sleepy pout on her face. 

Momo was the first to notice her, having turned around to leave the cooked beans in top of the kitchen table that face to the rooms, she made eye contact with mian and froze, to be honest Mina’s sleepy look was one of Momo’s favorite and he fac that Minari was wearing an old hoodie of momo. 

She snapped out of it when she saw Mina’s confused look towards sana, who was perched awardly on top of the couch trying to catch a balloon that had escaped her hands. 

“Ha-Happy birthday” yelled awkwardly Momo, scaring Sana, making her almost fall off the couch. Once Sana, recovered, she send a furios glance Momo’s way 

“ What the hell Momoring? You scared me” momo fumbled with her hands. pointing aggressively behind Sana to an amused Mina, who was enjoying this more than she should. 

“What are you doing? Are you dancing? I don't really think it’s time to dance you know, we still have a lot to do before Mina wakes u-”

“Morning Sana” said softly Mina, gummy smile very present on her face growing even more at Sana’s scared yelp. Momo facepalmed herself, at this rate Jhyo was bound to come out of her room and yell at them, again. 

“Mita- Mitang! Happy birthday” Yelled Sana akdwarldy. 

Mina laughed, loudly. 

And while Momo is disappointed that Mina caugth them, she thinks she can forgive her especially as Mina continues to laugh at Sana’s awkward rendition of the birthday song, mixing korean and japanese together. 

momo smiles softly as she turns around to continue cooking and thinks she wouldn't mind getting caught again if it meant hearing mina’s laugh like that more often.

They have breakfast together, the three of them, like they used to when they were trainees. 

mina making fun of them for getting caught and sana and momo blaming each other for not being fast enough. It feels good, it feels like old time, it feels like  _ home _ . 

it feels even better when the rest of the house slowly wakes up, and join them. they together as family and give their present to Mina, an when the maneers come to pick mina up they all walk her down and wave her goodbye. 

Once Mina leaves the group start their day, Nayeon and jeongyeon are going out today, had been planning it for a few weeks now, jihyo closes herself on her room, ready to spend the whole day playing PLUGB and the school meal club disappear into their room without as much as a goodbye, to busy arguing between the three. 

  
  


But Momo still has things to do, Mina’s birthday celebration has only just began. 

She gets right to work, calls the restaurant and makes a reservations for three for tonight, knowing Sana would want to come as well. and then she waits for Mina to go on Vlive, lazing around on her room. 

***

Momo had planned to watch the Vlive, ready to comment the moment she noticed Mina getting anxious, she knew the blonde japanese had been worrying about the Vlive so she wanted to help. 

What she didn’t expect tho, was for Mina to call her. She fumbled startled ,the moment her phone sound,it falls off the bed and momo runs to catch it, she tries to pick the call but it disconnects before she can. 

“shit” momo dials back, nervously biting her nail,but instead of Mina’s sweet voice the only things she gets it’s a busy dial. Momo frowns, wonders if Mina decided to call someone else since she didn’t pick up. Feels a twinge of disappointment at that. 

Before she can dive to deep into the feeling, she calls again. Momo is a lot of things but no a quiter. 

“Moshi moshi” answers the phone Mina’s voice 

“Hey Mitang, you called?” momo tried to sound nochlans and not as someone who had throwed her phone in the air the moment she got mina’s call. 

“Yeah” mina’s sweet laugh came through the phone “ Do you mind if i put you on speaker?” 

“No, go ahead” there was a moment of silence and then momo heard the blonde asking her to introduce herself to once “ it’s me Momo” 

mina’s laugh could be heard from the phone and momo smiled to herself, Mina really had a beautiful laugh. 

“Yah, did you call other members before me?” asked Momo faking annoyance 

“What, No! Is it because you got a busy dial? I was calling you!” 

“Really!?” 

“Yes!” Mina’s loud laugh came through the phone again. They continued chattering for awhile, Momo asking mina what she had been talking with onces. 

“Did you get a Kiss from momo-chan this year” interrupted Mina, momo giggled embarrassed, trying to ignore the butterflies on her stomach when mina cutely whined “ no, i did not” 

“Sorry” said Momo, thankful she wasn't there, because the blush on her face was very telling. They ended the call shortly after, mina wanting to talk with other mebers. 

There was a part of the plan Momo hadn’t told Sana about. one that included kissing Mina, but not their typical kiss on the cheek. 

Momo was gonna kiss Mina today, a proper kiss. 

She had wanted to do that for a long time, having come to terms with her feeling for the other japanese a long time ago.

She even confessed to her, a few weeks before Mina had to leave to Japan. 

***

They had just finished their concert, all of them scattered over the fourth floor of the hotel the company had rented. Each member had their own room, but most would just walk across the hallway to another’s members room, not really used to be alone.

Which is why Momo was here, in Mina’s room. The japanese had noticed Mina wasn’t feeling too well today, her knee bothering more than usual, having hd to ice it a few times between change of sets.

So Momo decided to come check on her, that had been an hour ago, by now the both of them had openen a few beers and were drinking them while watching some tv show MIna had been watching before she got there.

Well, mina was watching, Momo was just staring dumbl at Mina. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or what, but she was feeling bold. 

“I like you. Pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Dumb and bold. 

Dumbly bold. 

Momo watched dumbly as Mina choked on her beer, having said that just about the time Mina was taking a sip. Momo could only offer a few pats on mina’s back as the other coughed. 

“What” coughed out Mina, breathless from almost choking. 

“If i said i’m way too drunk to remember what i just said a few minutes ago would you believe me?” mina’s skeptical look was answer enough “ ok, well, you heard. We don’t need to talk about it.” momo stared ahead, trying to ignore Mina’s piercing look on her side. 

“ok” said softly, turning her gaze away and staring right ahead. “ But, just so you know, when you are ready to talk, im here. I've been meaning to tell you that i like you too for a while.” Finished Mina nochantatly, causing Momo to turn to look at her in disbelief,if it weren’t for Mina’s furious blush on her face, she would be the look of confidence. 

They spend the rest of the night awkwardly watching the TV show, with furious blushes on both their faces, that intensified the moment Momo reached for Mina’s hand to hold it. Mina letting out a shaky breath. They still didn’t look at each other and neither talked about what had just been said. 

Momo left Mina’s room that night with a new feeling. Anticipation. 

But days later Mina got a panic attack right after a concert, and then another and another and then she was gone.

***

They didn’t talk about it when Mina came back, all of them too busy to catch Mina up into everything, momo just too happy to have her back. 

Besides it had been a few month since that night at the hotel, and momo wasn’t sure if Mina still felt the same, their shared (?) feelings never coming up on their text conversations while mina was still in Japan.

So, she didn’t say anything, try to move past it and accept their time had gone by until..

A month into mina’s comeback, the blonde japanese started wearing her clothes, it was subtle at first, borrowing her jacket after practice, claiming she was cold, momo not realizing Mina didn’t give it back after she saw her wearing it again a few weeks later. 

And then her hoodies started to disappear. she usually left all over the dorm, coming back from practice way to exhausted to care, throwing them over the couch, leaving them in the table,it annoyed jeongyeon to no end which was partially one of the reason she did it, the other being way too lazy to pick them up before going to bed. And when she woke up the next day the hoodie was just gone. 

Momo would see them a few days later, on mina. So from then on, she started leaving them directly in Mina’s room. and Mina will always wear them. 

And then the little touches started.

sometimes when Mina would pass by her she would gently run her fingers down momo’s arm, or when they were sitting together in the van in the way back to the dorm she would gently lay her head on her shoulder, sometimes if Momo was feeling bold, in those quiet moments in the van, she would just let her hand rest gently on mina’s thigh. 

so momo decided, she was gonna make a move, on Mina’s birthday. 

Which is when the plan was created. 

***

Momo’s next step on the plan was to take mina to the arcade, one of the japanese favorite place, she told Sana to meet them there, while she was on her way to pick up Mina from the arcade. 

She had somehow convinced their managers to let her drive herself there and pick mina up and take her out, without them. 

She arrived to the JYP building five minutes before and entertained herself with her phone waiting for Mina to finish, she was answering Sana’s  _ im at the arcade  _ text when she heard the door open, Mina stepping into the car. 

“Hey” said Mina softly, confused smile on her face “ the managers told be to get into this car. What are you doing here?” asked mina while putting her seatbelt on. Momo turning the car on. 

“I’m taking you out.” immediately realising how that sounded, she stammered “ I- I’m taking you to the arcade.With Sana. Sana,you and me. Arcade. Together.The three of us,.please shut me up” 

“It’s okay momoring, i got it” laughed the blonde, putting a comforting hand on momo’s arm. 

They drove in a comfortable silence. Momo trying to make the embarrassed blush of her face disappear and Mina just resting, tired from the early day. 

“Here we are.” said Momo as she parked the car. “ Ready to have so funs Minari” 

“So ready” smiled the blonde, taking her seatbelt off. “ Oh and Momoring?”

“hm?” she hummed, too busy checking that everything was turn off correctly. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you talking me out sometime.” teased Mina, making Momo snap her head up. watching with shock as the other japanese stepped out of the car, She fumbled to get out of the car, grabbing her keys in the last moment and licking the car. Mina was a few meter ahead, waiting for Momo to finish, as if she just hadn’t dropped a massive bomb that made Momo’s heart beat like crazy and her stomach to explode into butterflies, as cheesy as that sounded. 

As she approached her momo made a decision, she looked around, recognizing Sana a few steps ahead, waiting for them, she hadn’t noticed them yet  _ good _ thought Momo. She walked to Mina and touched her arm lightly, getting her attention. 

“Remember how you said i still haven’t give you your birthday kiss?” said momo in a whisper as she took a step closer to Mina, she was so close she could hear the light intake of breath Mina took at the closeness. “ Can i give it to you, now?” 

“Now?” whispered Mina, nervously looking around. They were in public, neither of them wearing very good disguise, but Momo really didn’t look like she cared.

“Yes” her hand traced Mina’s cheek lightly. Settling there. 

“Ok” Mina didn’t really care either.

Momo leaned in, feelin Mina meet her in the middle, their lips touching. It was a light peck, Momo’s hands slightly trembling from nerves. She pulled away, unsure, Mina arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders, grabbing both of her cheeks. Her eyes were dark, darker than usually, before Momo could say anything she was being pushed down, Mina kissing her with force now. She gripped her hips, pulling her close. 

kissing Mina was quickly becoming Momo’s favorite thing. She licked Mina’s lower lip, tentatively asking for permission, Mina quickly opened her mouth, granting it. 

“Hmhm” someone cleared their throat beside them. Both of them freezing at the sound. Honestly, for a moment Momo had forgotten who they were and where they were, she started to slightly shake from fear  _ fuck if someone had seen them  _ “ as glas as i am both of you finally got your shit together” continued the voice, Momo felt Mina relax against her, it was Sana. “You are in public, and you would be in big trouble if they caught you.” ended Sana with a stern voice. 

Momo let go of Mina, stepping away from her, already missing the way she felt in her arms, she cleared her throat, embarrassed. “ Sorry, Sana. We got carried away” 

“ I saw” Momo kind of wanted to punch the teasing look off her face. 

“Sorry Satang” She turned at the sound of Mina’s voice, she wasn’t looking at either of them, blush very much present on her face. Momo reached for her hand, letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding when mina grabbed it. 

“We should go inside, love birds. Before you get caught” Teased Sana causing Mina to blush even more and making Momo want to punch her. Which she did. Sana punched her back. 

“Hey, knock it off.” said Mina, stepping between Momo and Sana, still holding tightly to Momo’s hand. “ Let’s go play some games” momo let herself be dragged into the arcade, small smile on her face. 

_ Best birthday plan ever.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
